


The Ritual

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [25]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Altar Sex, Alternate Universe, Blood, Dark fic, Demon!Klaus, F/M, Gore, Gore/Blood Sex, Human!Caroline, Ritualized Sex, Sex or Die Trope, Smut, Unwilling Sacrafice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: When Caroline escapes being used a sacrifice, she doesn't escape the demon. He offers her a bargain: she swears her loyalty to him or she dies.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelikah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelikah/gifts).



> This was written for a prompt on my tumblr. ‘Klaus is an evil mystical creature + Caroline on the run.’ 
> 
> If you're triggered easily by sexual assault this isnt *really* assault but you might want to skip it anyway.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Caroline escapes being used a sacrafice, she doesn't escape the demon. He offers her a bargain: she swears her loyalty to him or she dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went… in an odd direction. Warnings: Gore, mentions of death?

Knees tucked under her chin, hands locked tightly around her calves, Caroline stared at the demon who watched her with black eyes. His tumbled curls, dimples, and perfect cheekbones could've come straight out of a Michelangelo painting, but instead of goodness, Caroline was pretty sure this was evil incarnate. He hadn't tried to breach the circle of salt she'd put down after her hastily drawn protection ward, and she was trembling with exhaustion and blood loss.

"You know, I usually expect those sacrificed to me to be a bit more dead."

Caroline was positive when he'd spoken earlier he hadn't sounded British, and she chalked that one up to temptation. The flirt in his tone, the curling smirk all spoke of her personal preferences. Ass. But even though the demon was being charming, he wasn't trying to hide what he was from her. Black eyes, black wings, and those nails looked sharp.

She'd already watched him flay a witch to the bone in a temper when it was clear she'd escaped. He'd slaughtered all the witches, before turning to face her. Running wouldn't have gotten her far and she wasn't sure this would do better but at least she'd tried.

"I like living."

He made an agreeable nose. "Most do. But I'm afraid you're continued existence creates a complication."

"What kind of complication?"

His smile was pure sin. "When I drank your blood it created a link that allowed me to cross the realms. Now, when these types of rituals are completed properly, your death would seal the portal and make sending me back a far more difficult task. But alive, all an enterprising demonologist would need is a bit of your blood and banishing me becomes far simpler. If a particularly clever witch got ahold of you, your ritualized death could very well banish me permanently."

Shit.

"You see the issue then," he tilted his head, and crouched so he was on eye level. "Of course, there are options."

Oh, hells. Options meant bargains. Witches never ended up on the good side of a bargain. "You're not going to just let me leave, are you?"

Another flash of those dimples. "I like your cleverness. And your determination. Both are traits that serve you far better than your pretty face."

"Being complimented by my possible murderer is a bit gross, honestly."

He shrugged. "As you wish. You have two options, Caroline Forbes. You may die, either by starvation behind your little ring of salt or by bleeding out from your wound, it matters little which accomplishes it."

She winced at the use of her name. Caroline knew she shouldn't ask. She really shouldn't ask. "Or?"

"The blood link between us can be… augmented. A priestess would increase my power immensely, would offer you protection from my enemies, and would nullify your blood's power over me."

That sounded like a terrible idea. Of course, so did dying. Gaze narrowed, she held those black eyes. "That sounds complicated."

"A bit of a ritualized event, to be certain. But I believe we have all the working parts. A sacrificial altar. Dead witches. There is power in this room. Can you not taste it?"

She ran her tongue over her lips, tried not to think about it. She was a witch, yes, but that wasn't her kind of magic. "And me?"

His smile widened, something glowing behind his eyes. "Nothing too terrible. You'll have to swear allegiance to me, and the penalty for breaking that oath is a very painful, very public death, of course."

"Of course," Caroline repeated faintly.

"Then it'll just be a matter of sealing that spell."

Caromine eyes narrowed. "How?"

Those dark lashes hooded his gaze, and Caroline's stomach jumped as his tongue swiped over his lower lip. "Another blood exchange; a touch of ritualized sex."

She choked on air. "What?"

Amused, the demon shrugged a shoulder, wings rustling. "Old magic requires payment, Caroline. It's a pity that I was forced to kill the witches, I do enjoy an audience. It's your choice, love. I can keep you company as you slowly starve to death, and then I'll burn your corpse to ash, discarding your ashes so no one can ever resurrect you. Or you can swear your allegiance, and crawl back on the altar you should've died on and submit to my magic and my cock. Your choice."

God dammit.

She was utterly screwed.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to hell for this. Warnings: BLOOD, SMUTTY SMUT SMUT.

Caroline shivered at the first slow brush of fingertips across the softness of her belly. There were callouses on the demon's hands, and each rough drag sensitized her nerve endings.

"Be still. These runes need to be exact."

The casualness of that low voice brought her back to full awareness and Caroline blinked stupidly at the ceiling for a moment. She remembered begrudgingly agreeing to the demons terms, after grinding her teeth at his amusement as she tried to whittle out of him what he thought her duties would be. But he'd proven to be tight lipped as he waited her out. They'd both known he'd given her all the information he was willing to give, but she'd had to try.

Caroline wasn't sure how long she'd sat in that circle, silent and stubborn as she tried to think through every possible angle. But the demon had been correct. She was either going to die or she was going to accept his bargain. She hadn't been a willing sacrifice and part of her liked the idea of defying the witches and living. The rest of her knew that the bargain he offered meant she'd spend an eternity with him.

In the end, she hadn't wanted to die.

Finally, wearily, she'd broken the salt circle. At his request, she'd stripped naked. Teeth clenched and eyes narrowed, it had surprised her when he hadn't leered. Instead, he'd offered her his bloody wrist with a slow, calculating smile that had raised goosebumps on her body. She hadn't understood his quiet promise to catch her as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut and forced herself to lick a line of blood.

The world had melted. Her body had gone warm and lax, her head buzzing. Caroline vaguely remembered the demon talking to her with an amused sort of indulgence that would have worried her if she hadn't been floating.

"You're so very sensitive to magic," he'd murmured against the shell of her ear. "I see why they choose you."

Her next clear memory was the soft order to climb onto the altar. Caroline remembered wavering on her feet, staring at the odd combination of wood and metal, the way magic had buzzed across her skin. There was flash of memory of her face caught in the mirrors that circled the altar and anchored the portal, the heavy lidded dazed look behind her eyes.

Dark puddles of blood from her stabbing had still lingered on the wood.

She must have climbed up, even though she didn't quite remember it. Her skin felt sticky, and her breath hitched at the memory of the witches bleeding over her and the knife that had cut into her skin. But with the demon's blood in her body acting like a drug, it was hard to connect those events to the warm slickness against her back.

Head still tilted back, she watched his reflection in the mirror. The sharp edge of his cheekbones and the angle of his jaw were sharp in the glass, and the curve of his lips left her fingers flexing. As the worst of the high melted, she realized she was staring at the bare curve of his ass, how the long line of his back was perfectly framed by his wings. Lips parted as she breathed heavily, Caroline felt a jolt run down her spine as she realized he'd chained her to the altar, and that her arms were covered in red runes.

Stupidly, a thrum of arousal low in her belly, she rolled a wrist. "Are the chains necessary?"

"Perhaps not, but they do add a certain flare to the scene. Does it make you feel vulnerable, Caroline? Being spread out beneath me, naked by your own volition, the taste of my blood on your tongue?" He quirked a brow upwards, dimples creasing his cheeks. "Hands free or not, you'll come when I demand it and not a moment earlier."

Her breathing went ragged as those burning eyes dragged down her body. Being offered as a demonic offering shouldn't have aroused her, but it did. Swallowing, a flush crawling up her throat, Caroline watched as he dipped his finger into the goblet near her hip, his fingertip stained nearly black. As she watched he dragged another careful rune around her belly button.

"Are you painting me with blood?"

"What else would I use?" The demon questioned brow arching as he moved to draw just below her breasts. "The dead witches were powerful, their blood will strengthen the spell."

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't do well with blood."

His laughter puffed across her skin and she shivered, gooseflesh breaking out across her skin. "No? Perhaps you'd like something to distract you? Look in the mirror again."

Cautiously, she cracked open her eyes and froze. There were women in the glass and their faces looked familiar. Her gaze swung back to the demon, eyes wide. He'd stopped drawing runes and instead was licking his bloody fingers clean.

"Those are the witches who tried to kill me."

"They're souls were forfeit the moment they failed me," he said careless, shoulder lifting in a shrug. Behind him, the his wings rustled. "They might have tried to flee, but the incomplete ritual trapped them here. I do so enjoy an audience."

Caroline's heart started to hammer. "If I'd died, would I have been trapped here as well?"

The demon bent his head and ran his nose up the unmarked line of her sternum, breathing deeply. Her nipples tightened at the low sound of satisfaction he made, her thighs clenching at the rush of heat beneath her skin.

"You are quite the clever girl, Caroline. Three hundred years ago you'd have walked naked to my altar, dead flowers in your hair and your sisters blood drawn in lines along your skin." He smoothed his fingertips along her naked thigh, nails skimming the skin as she shivered. "Such a lovely offering. Laid out on a proper altar of the bone of your enemies, their empty skulls watching with their leering smiles with only the moon to witness your cries."

Caroline shuddered. "Why tell me this?"

His thumb stroked higher, nearly brushing the crease of hip and thigh. "You have no sisters here, to whisper my promises into your ears to help ready you for what would come. There will be no soft hands to tie you, no familiar fingers to pet your pretty breasts until you entreated them for more. Your sisters would have have laughed then and kissed your pink nipples and left you for me with flushed skin and wet thighs."

She swallowed harshly at the visual he painted. "What did you do to the girls?"

"I ate them," he said without remorse. "Devoured each succulent piece of their flesh until only bone remained."

Caroline stilled, muscles tensing painfully. "Will you kill me after all?"

He laughed, wings spreading wide behind his back. Behind him the mirrors glowed with retrained power and her toes curled into the wood. "Kill you? Oh Caroline. So clever, but you never asked the most important question."

Her breath stuttered as he thumb finally found her slit, gathering moisture as he moved slowly upwards to her clit. Her spine arched off the altar at the fist slow circle, her lashes fluttering shut at his touch. She couldn't catch her whine when he continued upwards, her fingertips scrabbling at the chain as he teased her with little half moons. The sensations left her panting, her thighs trembling as he slowly teased her. The chains were loud with each restless movement of her arms, her heavy pants loud in her ears as her orgasm built.

"Aren't you curious, Caroline?"

It was a struggle to concentrate, but she opened her eyes and tried, thighs wide and twitching at each graze of his thumb. "What?"

"What question you didn't ask." He lifted his hand away from her skin and licked his thumb, the black broken by a flare of gold. "What answer you didn't know you needed."

She licked her lips, but nothing came out as a movement in the mirror caught her attention. The witches were pressed close against the mirror, their mouths open in silent screams, and Caroline shivered at their eerie expressions. The demon made a low noise and rubbed her clit briefly, drawing her attention back to him. Her abdomen clenched violently, and she was so close to an orgasm she sobbed out a moan as he eased back the stimulation. Panting, she tried to shift in complaint but realized the heaviness in her limbs wasn't just from arousal.

The symbols were glowing.

"I don't understand," she said hoarsely. Sweat had beaded between her breasts, and at the base of her spine, but the way he watched her only raised her temperature.

"What does a priestess do, Caroline?" He's words were shockingly casual, as if he hadn't just slid two fingers knuckle deep into her pussy. It was a string to keep her eyes open a she clenched down, body vibrating in need. The demon didn't move, just continued to watch her face with a curling blade of a smile. His words slowly seeped into her fogged brain and Caroline rasped out her response.

"What?"

He pulled his hand free and she whined. He laughed and gripped his cock, the sight of his arousal slicked fingers wrapped around his erection shuddering through her. He leaned forward to loom over her, his cock positioned in such a way that each rough stroke of his hand would brush the very tip of him would brush across her clit. The hot little beads of precum mingled with her wetness, and coated the tip of his erection as he watched her with hungry eyes. Her hips jerked and he laughed, the sound playing against her erratic senses like a blade.

His eyes were impossibly darker, lips parted and wet from his tongue and the tip of his fangs visible in the full light. Caroline spread her thighs wider, uncaring at how desperate she was for him to be inside her. Every inch of her skin throbbed with need and she barely registered the high pitched noises that escaped her throat with each brush of his cock. He continued to tease them both, making no move to sink inside her. Instead his muscles grew tight, a flush rising on the edge of her his cheekbones, and his breathing labored as he grew closer to release.

"A priestess," he growled, voice harsh as the cords of his neck stood out in sharp relief. "Appeases her god."

He came hotly along her clit, and Caroline jerked again at her restraints, body straining for the orgasm that was so close. The slide of his cock against her clit and the heat of his release pushed her within a touch of coming. Her fingers clawed at her bindings and her breath was a sob in her throat. "Please."

"I like you like this," he murmured, brushing his fingers through their combined arousal, careful not to touch anywhere that might give her any relief. "Perhaps later, we'll experiment with silk scarves, and I'll come on your skin until you'll never be rid of my scent. I hope you have a large bed, love."

"What?" She rasped, brain struggling to follow his words. A priestess appeases her god. Staring at him with parted lips and wide eyes, the demon arched a brow.

"You're mine."

Caroline shuddered out a gasp but froze as he lifted his fingertips to his mouth to lick away the evidence of his orgasm from his skin. Those black eyes burned as if there coals behind his gaze, and she could suddenly feel the burn of every mark on her skin. Every place his release stained her skin. Gasping, she dug her toes into the alter, shuddering at the unexpected bite of pain.

"Caroline Forbes, do you offer your allegiance freely?" His words were a soft blade and she couldn't look away from his eyes. Her spine tingled, muscles coiling tightly from the magic building between them, and she'd started to pant for air before he'd finished speaking. "Do you freely give your soul into my keeping and accept the offer I have given you?"

His words were like biting into a livewire. Out of the corner of her eyes she caught sight of her glowing body in the mirrors. Aroused, high on magic, she struggled to gasp out her response. Her yes fell between them like a curse and abdication, and Caroline barely recognized her voice.

His lips curled into a smile that sank into her bones, and his head bent, lips brushing the bloody marks just above her navel. "When you come, my name is Klaus."

His fangs sank into her skin and her orgasm hit her hard. Vision going white at the edges, she rode it out with a scream. The press of magic in the air made it hard to breath and her voice was nothing more than a strangled gasp when his cock finally sank inside her still fluttering muscles. He groaned lowly, wings a dark shroud above her, and encouraged her knees higher.

His thrust burned as it filled her. Her head tossed helplessly as his lips wrapped around her nipple, fangs a sharp point against her skin. There was nothing gentle in the way he rode her, or the suction of his mouth, but her body ate it up. The bruising grip on her hip, the way she jolted along the blood slicked wood at each thrust, and the snarled profanities only built her arousal higher. A clawed hand snaked up her body to pinch her nipple, and Caroline started to spiral.

Hot breath against her ear, and Klaus growled his words. "Do

you feel the power in the air, Caroline? Your magic, the witches' magic? All you have to do is let go, and it can all be yours." A rough grind of his hips against hers and a scream caught in her throat. She tugged violently at her bindings, body sweat slicked and heaving. "You're so close, love. Say my name, Caroline. Say my name, come around my cock and take what's yours."

His hips didn't slow their rough pace, but no matter how he filled her, she couldn't come. Sobbing with need, Caroline tried to move for a better angle, but he just pushed her knees higher. "Please, please, I need…"

Klaus kissed her sweaty jaw, beneath her ear. "My name."

Lungs burning for air she couldn't quite find, Caroline gasped out what he wanted. "Klaus."

Her orgasm broke her open. Her body clamped down around cock, and she screamed at the unyielding pleasure of her orgasm as the magic pressed forcibly into her skin. Klaus shuddered with her, his groan of release rumbling between them.

Her bones all but disappeared in her release. When she finally came back into her skin, she blinked her eyes open to find him watching her with greedy eyes. Thumb brushing along her lips, he smiled wickedly. "I'm appeased."

A priestess appeases her god.


End file.
